


Fox Hunt

by VampyreBlue



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arthur is a fox, Cardverse, Literally And Figuratively, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyreBlue/pseuds/VampyreBlue
Summary: A fox spirit lures a noble into his forest intending to eat him, but has fun with teasing the young noble first.





	Fox Hunt

A delectable little treat had wandered into his forest. Upon a white horse he rode, looking lost and confused as to where the red fox he had been hunting had sneaked off. Such a shame that this poor hunter was about to become the hunted, as Arthur really did find him to be cute with his gorgeous, blond hair, stunning blue eyes, and that fit and toned body that showed through even through the fine and expensive looking garments that dressed his boyd. It was a bit of a disappointment that he was about to eat him. Yet, he was hungry and needed to feed.

He watched the young adolescent boy wandered around lost on his horse. Arthur could hear the boy’s party calling to him in the far off distance, but the boy himself did not seem to hear them. Arthur would have to act quickly before the other humans found the boy.

Once he was sure that there was enough distance between them and the rest of the hunting party, Arthur made himself known to the boy. He stepped out from the shadows of the trees and spoke up to get the boy’s attention. “It looks like you’ve gotten yourself lost.”

The boy’s head whipped around at the sound of Arthur’s voice. “Who’s there?”

Arthur stood before the boy whose hand was placed on the sword hanging from his belt, ready to draw and fight, but when he spotted Arthur standing in front of him, looking like a helpless stray, he relaxed slightly.

“Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you.” Arthur chuckled as he took a step closer, his long, violet robes dragging behind him. “Who are you?”

The boy looked confused. He tilted his head as he stared down at Arthur and spoke in bewilderment. “You- You don’t know who I am?”

“I’m afraid I don’t.” Arthur tried to step closer, but the boy pulled his horse back, not yet trusting Arthur enough. The boy was dressed in fine clothes and the reins and saddle of his horse look to be studded with real gold. He must be a noble of some sort, which was why he was so cautious of the stranger that stopped him in the middle of the forest.

_It’s been awhile since I’ve tasted noble blood. I’ve hunted myself a treat tonight._

“Oh, well- My name is Alfred.”

He left off his title. Another precaution perhaps, not that it mattered to Arthur. “Alfred? What a sweet name. What brings you to my forest?”

The boy, Alfred, looked taken back again by Arthur’s statement. “Your forest?”

“Yes.” Arthur stood back as creamy yellow tails began to unfurl behind him and curl around body. A sudden wind picked up and started to blow through the trees and swayed his tails and the cloth of his robe around him. “My forest.”

Alfred’s blue eyes grew wide, but his shock was cut short by his horse as it began to fidget, bobbing its head and stomping its feet in agitation. Alfred had to pull on the reins to still his horse, reaching down to run his fingers through its mane before he was looking back towards Arthur. “What are you?”

“I’m the spirit of this forest. You were trespassing. Hunting here.” Arthur took another step forward and this time the boy was still, frozen in place. Whether it was by fear or curiosity, Arthur could not tell. He just cared that he now had his attention.

“O- Oh. Well… I don’t really care for hunting. I haven’t killed anything!” Alfred looked nervous and panicked as Arthur stepped closer to him, but Arthur tried to keep him calm as he stopped at the side of his horse, lifting his arms and placing them on the boy’s lap and resting his head down over his arms. He started up at the boy and smiled at him.

“Don’t worry. I’m not mad.”

“You’re not?”

“No.” Arthur let his hand slide down Alfred’s leg, his fingers gently gliding over his thigh. “I was actually feeling rather lonely.”

He felt him stiffen under his touch, but he did not push him away. “L- Lonely? You live alone here?” Alfred was sounding flustered as the fox rested his head on his leg, his hand traveling further up his leg, stopping just at his hips.

“Yes, I do. So, I was happy when I saw you come here. Such a handsome young man.” Arthur lifted his gaze to meet the boy’s, locking eyes with him as he spoke in a low, velvety voice. “I don’t think I’ve seen anyone that looked as good as you before.”

Alfred’s cheeks began to tint with a blush. “I- I- Um-”

Being that he had yet to push Arthur way yet, the fox assumed the boy was enjoying it and he dragged his fingers down from his hips and brushed across just on the side of his groin. “I was oh so very lonely. I was hoping you could keep me company.”

“Keep you company?” The boy’s voice trailed off and his eyes glanced down towards where Arthur’s hand was headed just for a moment before they quickly lifted back up to Arthur’s face. “Maybe I could give you a bit of company.”

There was a bit of cluelessness in Alfred’s face. He obviously had an idea of what Arthur was entailing, but there was just a hint of innocence in his voice that made it seem as if he did not completely get the kind of company Arthur was asking for.

Yet, once again, Arthur did not care.

“Will you?” Arthur was suddenly hopping up, looking almost as he was gliding forward as he was suddenly on top of the horse with the boy and straddling his legs. Alfred was startled and his hands quickly found Arthur’s hips, hesitantly holding him on his lap as Arthur delicately placed his arms around his neck, leaning in close to his face and whispering softly, his breath ghosting over Alfred’s lips. “That would be heavenly.”

Alfred looked stunned and he did not seem to know what to do with the fox sitting on his lap. A bright blush sat on his face as he stared dumbfounded up at Arthur. “I- I-”

“You… What?” Arthur lifted two of his tails and brushed them on either side of Alfred’s face. “You don’t need to be scared.”

Arthur shifted himself forward on Alfred’s lap, moving his hips and grinding down against his groin. He heard a groan slip past his lips and his hands slipped from his hips and moved even lower. Arthur smirked, even if it had been an accident, for when Alfred realized where his hands were now placed, he quickly apologized and when to move them immediately. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

Arthur caught Alfred’s wrists before he could move his hands far, placing his hands back in their former place. “It’s okay. I don’t mind.”

Alfred stared up at Arthur, looking flustered and uncertain, but he kept his hands where Arthur had placed them. Arthur’s hands slide back up Alfred’s arms and rested on top of his shoulders. He pulled Alfred closer so that their bodies pressed close together and spoke softly as their lips sat just inches apart from each other. “Now, about that company.”

As Arthur leaned down for the kiss, the sound of dogs barking and people calling suddenly broke through the trance Arthur had on the boy and he was pulling away to look out into the distance. Arthur cursed under his breath and he was about to just forget about pleasuring himself and go straight to eating Alfred, but one call from the nearby humans stopped him from doing just that and made him pause for a moment.

“Your majesty! Are you there?”

Both Alfred and Arthur turned in the direction of the calls. Alfred looked lost as he looked through the dense trees, but Arthur could make out distant shapes of the nearing hunting party. He paid little mind to them and turned his attention back to Alfred. “Your majesty?”

Alfred turned to look at Arthur, looking flustered and raising his hands up defensively. “Uh- Uh- No! It’s not what you think!”

The boy was trying to deny it but, just from the one call from the hunting party, Arthur was able to figure out his true status; he was a prince.

Arthur had figured that Alfred was of a higher social status, but he had never imagined he would have actually been able to hunt down a prince. And to make him bend to his will so easily. Arthur’s anger of having his meal disturbed faded and a new idea had dawned upon the fox.

“L- Look, if you give me a minute, I can get rid of them and then we can-”

“Nonsense!” Arthur pressed the tip of a tail to Alfred’s lips to silence him. “I wouldn’t want to keep your hunting party waiting.”

He smiled coyly up at him as he pulled the tail away from his lips and brushed it against Alfred’s cheek. Alfred leaned into the soft fur of the creamy tail and Arthur smirked at how he had the prince fawning over him. “But, another time, perhaps? You won’t be able to remember my face, but I can assure you that you will see it again.”

His tail slide down and rested under Alfred’s chin. He pulled the prince’s face forward until the fox’s cool breath ghosted over the prince’s lips with a soft whisper. “Will you wait for me?”

Alfred was enthralled by Arthur and his only response was that of a quick nod with a flushed and dumbfounded look on his face. Arthur smiled at his answer and he pulled away. “Then, I shall wait for you, your majesty.”

With that, Arthur was once more just a little red fox scampering off into the bushes and leaving behind the handsome blond prince. Hidden away, he turned back to look towards the prince and saw him looking off into the forest, dazed and confused until his hunting party finally caught up to him and lead him back out of the forest. As Arthur watched him lead, Alfred spared one last glance back into the forest and it caused a grin to cross over the fox’s muzzle. Oh, he did indeed still plan on eating the prince, but not until he had his power and his kingdom resting in the palm of his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the lore of the Chinese fox spirit Da Ji. She was released as a character to play in the MOBA game Smite and I’m a fucking furry. She’s a beautiful, foxy killer. Something I thought Arthur could also be lmao. I also have a tumblr where I post my works on. If you want to read my other works, you can find them at coffee-loves-tea.


End file.
